


Giving In

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Amy's dreams, she can have them both (Set just before 7x01).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) square 'Double Penetration'.

Amy knew she was dreaming, she knew because her knickers were round her ankles and she was staring at them, not a clue how they got there. Her hands were holding onto one of the rungs of the ladder that came with the bunk beds The Doctor had so _helpfully_ provided them with.

She tightened her grip on the bar, feeling wet heat pressing against her clit. When she looked over her shoulder, Rory was knelt behind her, his face buried dutifully between her legs.

“Hello, you.” She said with a smile, thanking her brain for whatever it is about to throw at her.

She pressed her forehead against the cool metal, closing her eyes and loosing herself in the feel of Rory’s mouth.

“I think it’s your turn to be on your knees.” Rory said, pulling away from her at the last possible second.

She was about to turn and chastise him, tease him perhaps when another voice chimed in.

“Yes, come along Pond. Those knees were built for kneeling, that’s why they’re called _knees_.”

She opened one eye and there he was, sat on the bottom bunk, all bowtie and tweed. “Doctor!”

She made a move to cover her naked chest before giving up, realising he’d already seen all there was to see.

“Stop gaping, Pond, I’m only here by your brain’s invitation.”

Amy rolled her eyes, realising that her brain was throwing more stuff at her than she could handle. “Yes but this dream is meant to be about _Rory_.”

“I’m sure Rory’s up for sharing, aren’t you Rory?” The Doctor said and Rory made a muffled sound that indicated his agreement. “This is _your_ mind we’re talking about, Pond, it’s positively filthy in here.”

“Oh, lord.” She said as he began to pull at his bowtie and shirt buttons. “And you; stop that.” She said turning to Rory, who thankfully did as he was told.

“Amy, this is a dream.” Rory said, his hands running up and down her thighs.

“I know it’s a dream, stupid.” She said distractedly.

“None of this is real, Pond.” The Doctor said, taking her hand.

“ _I know_ >” She said again, starting to lose her patience.

“So, you can do whatever you want.” Rory said, his hands stilling.

“I know!” She snapped, not realising for a second what she’d said. “I can, can’t I? This is allowed, right? You’re not suddenly going to go all _you’re getting married in the morning_ on me again, are you?”

“I wouldn’t think of it. Your head, your rules.”

“And you’re fine with this?” She asked Rory.

“It’s fine. I won’t even know about it.”

“Alright then, you; get your kit off, you; as you were and I do believe I was meant to be on my knees.”

Much to her surprise everyone obeyed her without argument, including herself. She crawled over to where The Doctor was pulling his shirt off and started on his trousers, Rory following her close behind. Within seconds of her wrapping her hand around The Doctor’s cock, Rory’s fingers were inside her, teasing her. She tightened her grip on The Doctor’s cock, placing her other hand on his leg to keep herself steady. She was about to tell Rory to stop messing about and fuck her already but as she turned, he pushed inside her, her brain relaying the message for her. She matched him by lowering her mouth onto The Doctor’s cock, lapping at the head before taking it deeper, as Rory pushed deeper into her.

She rocked back and forward, between the cock inside her and the one in her mouth, each movement dragging her away from one or the other. One of The Doctor’s hands tweaked a nipple while Rory’s fingers found her clit, both bringing her closer and making her more desperate. She brought her mouth off of The Doctor’s cock, unable to focus on it enough to do a proper job. She replaced it with her hand, sliding skin over skin and teasing the head until she felt hot droplets hit her neck and chest. The Doctor pulled her up for a kiss, sharply changing the angle of Rory’s cock inside her, angling it exactly where it needed to be.

The world blackout around her for a moment, leaving only sensations and the sound of her blood pounding in her head. When she opened her eyes again she was alone, in pitch black and stifling heat, in her own room. She was confused for a second before she remembered, The Doctor was off having adventures by herself and she’d let Rory go, for his own sake. She rolled over, punching her pillow into a different shape, angry with her mind for giving in and making her believe.


End file.
